the secret love of my hobbit
by danaQ
Summary: Bilbo baggins and thorin oakanshield don't know if they love each other .you must read it yourself to see the story
1. Chapter 1

The secret love of my hobbit

Hi there everyone this is my very first story please review and tell me what you think and I do not own any of the characters in this story.

When bilbo saved thorin from the pale orck azok bilbo finds himself in the arms of thorin oakanshield who warmly embrace him in his strong arms and feels its very comfortable being against his strongly build dwarf chest ."How could I ever repay you little hobbit?"Thorin said to bilbo in a strong that moment all bilbo could see is hearts floating above his head ,not even hearing what thorin asked."I...I should think first but I really don't think it is nesecary because you are my king and its an honor to protect my king's life"bilbo said in a gentle warm way,but thorin insisted he want to repay him."Alright then I will think about it and tell you when I have decided"bilbo said in a stubborn didn't think he is worthy of being replied but these dwarves never take no for an answer, damn these dwarves and there hard headed ways

When they defeated the dragon smaug and the battle of five armies was over they returned to there home land Erebor otherwise known as the lonely mountain ,thorin asked bilbo if he had decided what he wants in return for saving him."I know what bilbo would like from you uncle thorin"kili and fili said with a very naughty expression on there faces."What?"Thorin asked in surprise as he knew these to evil dwarf brothers always embarrasses thorin in public and always does the evilest of things to him."He would like one of those hugs you gave him during our quest "fili said." And one nice wet kiss "kili added while both brothers where looking at bilbo while giggling." I beg your pardon!" Bilbo said as he flashes red and pretends to know of nothing ." I bet you bilbo would like to touch uncle thorin's butt." Kili said to fili with a giggle. Bilbo looked to the other way as he flashes even more and thorin also has a small smile and flushes a little." I don't know what you think of me you nasty damn dwarves! " Bilbo replies with an innocent look." Kili , fili behave yourself or I will go tell dis how rude you are" thorin said in a deep voice and then he looked for a moment at bilbo and so he saw how beautiful bilbo's blond curled hair looked and pink round cheeks and thorin began to feel different about this little hobbit." Walk with me bilbo " thorin said in a gentle warm way as he walked towards bilbo with a pout type smile and again all bilbo could see is hearts , he was deeply in love with this stubborn king under the mountain THORIN OAKANSHIELD." Where are we going thorin " bilbo asked thorin in excitement." I want you to see how beautiful the sunset is "thorin said with a small smile as bilbo could see his blue eyes sparkle with excitement as well . They went to see the sunset but what they didn't know that two very evil brothers where following them ,planning a nother one of there evil scams and to spy on there bilbo and thorin sit quietly and watch the sunset." I have a cracker in my pocket "kili said to fili and both got a evil face ." I have some matches with me "fili said "through it by bilbo's butt" fili said and kili nodded and does so .

Bilbo got such a big fright he accidentally lands right on top of thorin and their eyes locked for a moment ." I...I have to go thank you for showing me the sunset" bilbo said flushing bright red and being in pain. Thorin went back to the mountain as walked to the great stone gate he found balin standing there." My king where were you,are you hurt ,must I..." Balin said with a serious voice sounding very concern but thorin interrupts "I just went to see the sunset with bilbo ,why are you asking my dear friend?"Thorin said to balin with a small smile." You know those to evil brothers where following you "balin said with a snigger." No, I didn't know until bilbo flied on me after the threw a cracker at bilbo's butt, why?" Thorin explained th balin while he is silently giggling."Bilbo is by the healer because of it ,his butt has lots of bruises "balin said in a symphatic why to thorin." I should see if he is alright!" Thorin said to balin with a worried serious look on his face ,he felt so bad for letting them hurt bilbo and he could do nothing." You have feelings for the little hobbit,don't you?"Balin asked thorin in a loving smile." I only want to repay him ,that's all."Thorin said with an innocent face while flashing red."I know when I see a king in love ."Balin said to thorin with happiness towards him, just when thorin wanted to reply balin he sees kili and fili trying to sneak past and trying not to be seen."Do you know what in the name of mahal you did to bilbo fili and kili ?" Thorin yelled with a very angry voice ." We just wanted to have some fun uncle."Fili and kili said with sad faces.

"Bilbo's butt is full of bruises." Thorin said "and you call that fun to blow up someone's butt"balin added." We are very sorry uncle." Kili nd fili said with sad faces." Its not me you have to apologize to." Thorin said still angry."Yes uncle, we will go right away." Kili and fili said. As soon as they where gone thorin and balin talked again." Well do you love bilbo?" Balin asked excited."Well I do care much for my...um... I mean the little hobbit." Thorin said while shocking on his words ,did he really just say his hobbit."Just say you love ,I can see you do my king and I am very happy for you to have found your precious one."Balin said to thorin as he smiled with excitement."But I do not know if the little hobbit also feels the same way for me."Thorin said looking sad and worries."The only way you will know is if you ask him thorin"balin said to thorin."I don't think I should ask him now he is in pain and besides we should be getting some sleep."Thorin said looking lonely for he knows not how bilbo feels about him and he would be lying in his bed with no one beside him.

Please review and say what you think if .

Characters: bilbo baggins,thorin oakanshield,dis,balin,kili,fili.

Catogories:romance,humour,comfort.

Word:1116 word 1 chapter


	2. Chapter 2

The secret love of my hobbit.

Chapter 2

As bilbo ly in his bed with pain he wonders if thorin would pay him back by loving him in return."Maby I should talk to him about my feelings for him."Bilbo whispered to himself as he fell asleep thinking of thorin made him peaceful and feel a sense of comfort and warmth.

The next morning he found himself feeling better and ready for the day that lies ahead. He climbed out of his bed,dressed and just as he wanted to go to the door there was a know."Can I come in bilbo?"A very familiar voice said."Yes come in."Bilbo replied."Balin,what is wrong?"Bilbo asked in worry."Nothing , I just want to ask you something about thorin."Balin said with a questioning face."Alright let's hear it then balin." Bilbo said looking rather pale and scared because balin never asked bilbo anything about thorin."Thorin has found his precious one."Balin said and bilbo's reply was rather shocking to balin."WHAT!...I...um...sorry I meant to say that's wonderful but why are you telling me this if you know it hu..."Bilbo stops and goes silent because if balin knew he was going to be hurt he would certainly tell thorin."As I was saying he found his precious one but doesn't know if the precious one also feels the same about him."Balin continued with rather a shocking face still."But why would you come and ask me this,this is not my business to know about balin."Bilbo replies looking rather down and sad."Bilbo just tell me how you feel about thorin?"Balin asked as he awaits a answer."I care for him only because he is my...um... The king and I mean even if I did love him he would never take me because I'm not worthy."Bilbo replies looking even more sad."Do you have feelings for him."Balin asked while inspecting the hobbit sad and lost look."Don't make as if you don't know anything bilbo I can see you are deeply in love with thorin."Balin replies softly letting bilbo smile a small smile."But he already has his precious one!"Bilbo yelled at balin in sadness."Bilbo go talk to thorin, tell him how you feel about him."Balin said to bilbo with a smile."But he already has his precious one and I am not going to take that away from him ,he deserves to be happy balin."Bilbo replies."Or maby I should ask him my favor now!"Bilbo adds very excited and rushed to the door forgetting it is shut and bangs his head on the hard door

He falls down and stands up looking quit pale in the face."Bilbo,Ladd are you alright?"Balin asked in shock and worry."No,Yes,I'm fine I just..."Suddenly bilbo faints and balin asked on of the guards outside in the hall to call thorin immediately."What in the name of mahal happened to bilbo?"Thorin asked balin with a shocked face."He wanted to go tell someone how he felt and forgot the door was shut and ran into the door."Balin explains with worry while thorin examines what happened."I think you should stay with him and make sure he is save and alright."Thorin said to balin while looking at bilbo lying on the ground."Maby its best if you stay with him I think he needs you more now."Balin said while walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

Thorin goes to where bilbo ly on the ground and gently picks him up and walked him to his bed while walking thorin can see bilbo snuggling in his arms and being more comfortable and puts him gently on the bed and sits in the chair next to the bed while looking at sit quietly for a good long moment and then gets a plan he thinks would help bilbo calm starts to sing a song in dwarven tongue as he finds himself gently stroke bilbo's soft hair and sees it comforts bilbo and then he ended the song while his eyes is still locked on the little hobbit.

After a long while of silence bilbo finally wakes up."Thorin,it that you?"Bilbo said in a soft voice."Bilbo never scare me like that again!"Thorin reply in a relieved voice."Bilbo I need to tell you something important."Thorin added when he starts getting serious."Yes I know you found your precious one ,I don't want to talk about it." Bilbo replies looking sad and turns away from thorin as he silently start to cry."Why are you crying bilbo,you don't have to cry because you are my precious one."Thorin said smiling while bilbo turns back to him."Bilbo do you love me?"Thorin asked bilbo while patiently waiting for an answer."Yes thorin I do love you more than anything ,from the first time I saw you I knew I loved you ,can I ask for my favor now?"Bilbo replies and thorin's face looked surprised."Yes bilbo anything you want I will give you!"Thorin replies with love in his voice."I want you to love me and comfort me thorin,I love you,I desire you,I need you!"Bilbo replies lifting his head to go closer to thorin."I wouldn't be more happier that to love you my little hobbit."Thorin replied and bending forward and kissing bilbo with passion.


	3. Chapter 3

The secret love of my hobbit chapter 3

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and I do not own any of the characters in the story and I hope you all enjoy it very much (:

Just while they were kissing so passionate kili and fili rushed in the door to come and apologize for yesterday "uncle you found your precious one! " fili yelled with excitement as his eyes start to sparkle. "Can I call him uncle NOW! " kili said so excited and happy for his uncle."Yes fili he is my precious one and you may kili if Bilbo agrees to it." Thorin explains while looking very happily down at Bilbo."Well of course you can call me uncle, I would be honoured."Bilbo says with is face sparkled up like never before." Tell me why did you two not come and apologize to Uncle Bilbo?" thorin asks kili and fili with a slight grin and hard voice." When we came last night Uncle Bilbo was sleeping so peacefully we did not have the heart and strength to wake Uncle Bilbo up for such nonsense. "Both brothers replay looking at Uncle Bilbo with rather puppy looking faces. "alright then if that was the case then it's ok but I don't hope you are going to wake uncle Bilbo in the future for such nonsense because if you do I will get balin to give you some overwhelming torture and punishment for it."Thorin said with his torture face and he can see the boy's eyes widening of worry. "No uncle thorin we won't do that besides we love Uncle Bilbo too much. "They replay with very assuring voices and thorin nods and looks down at Bilbo "you should take a nice long bath en relax for a while, should I start running the water for you my precious one?" thorin asks Bilbo very shyly and Bilbo nods to that suggestion."Well we will be of then I want to tell the royal cook to prepare a special breakfast for our uncle Bilbo." Kili said while grabbing fili by the arm and rushing out the door and fili nearly falling down flat on his face. Just then thorin comes out of the bath room with lots of steam flowing out with him thorin nods to say the bath is ready for him as he walks closer to help Bilbo of the bed and into the bathroom Bilbo's face lid up when he sees there are rose peddles in the bath with I a very lovely and relaxing aroma and thorin could hear how Bilbo inhales deep and exhales very lovely then thorin made his way to the door and just before he completely shuts the door he hears Bilbo say "wait don't go ,come and bath with me please ." Bilbo says almost sounding very agonising and sees the door open to and a dwarf king that looks like he was just told a joke or something nods and starts to undress and Bilbo starts to blush and look away. 'Is there something wrong with the way I look or am I just ugly, I understand if that's the case I ...?"But Bilbo shuts him. "you are anything but ugly my king ,you are so beautiful it's hard for me to keep looking because my eyes start to burn because I don't want to blink ,I just want to keep staring you are truly my king thorin and I really do love you with all my heart." As Bilbo talked he could see thorin relaxing more and starting to blush, Bilbo stands there just telling himself "no one could ever make thorin blush this bad I mean even at all" and thorin continues to undress and walks over to Bilbo and helps him undress and then Bilbo blushes a bright red when thorin pulls down his trousers and just keeps on staring. "thank you thorin for you know helping me undress and well for everything " Bilbo said while brushing even more redder than he was already "my dear Bilbo I am the one to thank you ,you are my arkenstone and my mountain I can rest on and my love for eternity "thorin says while cupping Bilbo's face in his big strong hands while looking deeply in his eyes and pressing the most amazing kiss on Bilbo's soft delicate lips as Bilbo could feel himself harden and he could also feel thorin harden tightly against him and the kiss intensives more and more and Bilbo could feel thorins hand going down his back softly but teasingly and pinching Bilbo's butt .This was so amazing then they went to the bedroom and thorin lay Bilbo down on the bed as soft and gentle as he can and starts to kiss him on is fore head and goes down slowly until he feels a very good sensation and moans out little sounds and thorin starts to thrust and Bilbo is starting to cry out pleasure and thorin stretches up and kisses Bilbo more and then pushing him over to make him stand on his knees and picks him up while kissing him again ,thorin pushes him to the wall ,still in thorin's armes in the air with his legs tight around thorins waist and thrusting in and out (maby everyone heard all the pottery fall and break and the window covers were pulled off and so fort) and finally they both penetrates and lets out one big yell together and holds each other close and tight to their bodies ."that was amazing ,you are amazing my dear Bilbo "thorin says while smiling very big at Bilbo as Bilbo smiles back at thorin just as big and they both sits up and just stare at each other ." we should probably go eat breakfast i am so hungry and i suppose you are hungry too my king ?" Bilbo asks while starting to dress himself ." yes i am hungry indeed my Bilbo love all this love making to you makes me hungry for more, i am just kidding yes i am hungry my love ." thorin replies with a evil grin and snorts to the idée of it and Bilbo giggles .

Please review and i hope you enjoyed this one thanks everyone !

[Type text]


End file.
